Fly
by Ma-kun
Summary: Days in the life of Nozomi Zoey and Hikari Dawn. The two are getting ready to travel with each other, for no adventures, or love? Or maybe both..


_Author Notes: _Yay! A Pokemon fiction with appealing Appealshipping (Nozomi/Zoey x Dawn/Hikari coupling.) and others if I really feel like it. I just felt like creating this, good practice for writing skills and one of my most enjoyed coupling. Now I have three stories to complete. Oh yeah, ages are bumped to about 16-18.

* * *

_**Fly – Chapter One**_

"_You've helped me find  
The strength inside  
And the courage  
To make all my dreams come true  
How will I find  
Another friend  
Like you"_

The date was June fourth, the starting of Solaceon Town's annual festival; each year the calm and quaint town of holds a culture festival to celebrate pokemon and tranquility. On the first day of the occasion, the annual grand pokemon contest occurs. Currently, it was the final round of Solaceon Town's Grand Festival Pokemon Contest. All unworthy contestants stood at the sidelines watching the heated awaited appeal battle. It was the beloved Nozomi versus Rowan Vash.

"Purugly, Slash!" Nozomi, one of the most paramount pokemon coordinators in western Sinnoh commanded her advanced pocket-monster. To most, getting to even participate in this exclusive competition was intricate. The best of the best entered; but only one was going to remain and get the special edition Solaceon ribbon.

The town's reigning champion: Vash Rowan stood silently with a smirk on her face. The eighteen-year-old was known and heavily respected throughout the region; The vixen took notice of the now charging enemy. "Glaceon. Dodge that measly scratch and ascend." As Purugly grew closer to Glaceon, the ice fox used its agility and jumped up into the air. The crowd cheered, Nozomi bit her lip as the fifteen second notice chimed.

"Heh, well name-calling isn't going to get you anywhere! Purugly, shadow claw!" The redhead called out to her nodding partner. "_That's right folks! Ten seconds left of this heated battle!"_ The ample cat aimed a dark claw at Glaceon once again, only for it to get blown back from a aurora blizzard attack. Nozomi grimaced with frustration as Purugly was trusted back from the impact, it didn't get back up. "_Five. Four. Three."_ Vash smugly smiled and called off any additional offensive move her signature pokemon had to offer.

"That's enough Hyou." The purple haired coordinator shook her head in fake-pity against her opponent. "_Two. One! _That's enough folks, it seems like Purugly is out for the count and Glaceon prevails again! I must say, it was a close match for both of them! Excellent Vash and Glaceon, same for you Nozomi and Purugly." The male judge spoke jollily with a grin. Nurse Joy added, "This was one of the most intense battles ever, I forgot that this was even a contest!"

Nozomi felt superbly terrible about losing. Her parents and friends were all watching her, rooting for her to win. She came all this way and lost. She pushed a smile to her face and ran to comfort and congratulate her partner throughout the competition. "You did a great job Purugly. We'll do even better and win next time.. You can bet on it." Purugly affectionately groaned as he vanished into his pokeball.

The crowd hollered, blatantly satisfied at the recent auras that kept them out of their seat. Vash was handed the Solaceon Ribbon, the earlier contestants stood in the middle of the platform clapping and congratulating the seemingly arrogant character. The earlier runner up got awarded props as well.

The redhead in princely clad walked to the middle of the official stadium and bowed as the coordinator contest of the festival was ending.

"Hey Nozomi!" The voice belonging to Hikari called, resonating through the dressing room. "You did a great job at the contest! I knew you could do it!" She chimed happily with a happy smile plastered on her petite face. Hikari: officially Nozomi's rival and in a way; best friend always seemed to cheer the redhead up when needed. The elegant sixteen year old coordinator now held fifteen ribbons of varied characters with different pokemon.

She's still as naive as ever; along with her now upgraded team: Prinplup, Pachirisu, Floatzel, Loppunny, and a humorous Chatot. Each of Hikari's pokemon were given affection and time. In all truth; Nozomi actually struggled in battles against those juggernauts, they her teammate Satoshi had trouble getting passed the powerful and quick Prinplup.

"Thanks, I still don't understand why you didn't join, you have such potential." Nozomi spoke, putting on her red sleeveless jacket and black star-logo boots with a rhythm. Her style over the years had changed, but kept the same idea (sleeveless jacket, long shirt, pants, boots). Her appearance consisted of different gradients and name brand logos. It augmented her tomboy-ness but didn't ruin her polished appearance.

"I don't want to join a grant event just yet. I don't think I'm ready, I'm not even your level yet.. I really thought you had her for sure.." Hikari trailed off earning a questioning look from the girl before her. She faintly blushed, "I mean. It's not like I'm doubting myself. I just want to get better before I try anything like that, y'know.." The naiive girl tugged on her headgear chuckling nervously. _'I didn't want to get in your way like I usually do.. I thought you'd win.. I wanted you to gain the spotlight while I cheered you on.'_

Nozomi actually did sincerely believe Hikari should have joined the festival contest. It wasn't everyday that events like this happened. Why wait until next year when it's right in your face? She had the minimal of twenty varied ribbons. The auburn haired coordinator had a far fetched idea on why her rival didn't join but she left it to herself. "Like always, you say such sweet things. But if you have the potential to do anything you want Hikari, remember that, kay?" Smirking, she inserted her dark shades under her messy bangs and walked to the exit door of the dressing room.

"The reigning champion sure was something. Losing to her is indicating that I need to train more. So should you. Coming?" Nozomi motioned with her hands for the younger girl to follow her to the next and final part of the festival. She left, leaving the flushed girl behind. Soon, Hikari shook out of her current thoughts and left the dressing room, presumably to catch up with Nozomi.

Nozomi, fully changed in her traveling wear exited the contesting site._'Maybe I'll stay for a few nights, this is an annual festival after all.'_ She thought lightheartedly. "Hey Nozomi! You did a fantastic job out there!" Yelled the incoming Satoshi. He had a small smirk on his face as he caught his shrunken breathe.

"I thought you had here for sure, but you got a little sloppy through the end!" Satoshi, the self acclaimed 'Pokemon Master' spoke his mind. His Pikachu greeted the redhead with a cheerful cry.

"Thanks. Coming from you, it means a lot.. No really." Nozomi answered, somewhat sarcastic with a condescending manner. She raised an eyebrow in confusion. _'Wait a second. Where's that Takeshi. He's always with those two. Eh, none of my business.'_

The sun had set a while ago through the first event, the night was young regardless. Small markets, activity stations, and playful dirt-ground battle arenas activated in the warm night's air. Colored lights illuminated most of Solaceon town. The awaited Culture Festival has begun.

"Yeah! No problem!" The mentally dense boy chuckled, "Well. See ya later. Battling awaits!" Satoshi dashed towards a packed grassy field of trainers and pokemon alike with a fiery fighting ambition. Nozomi chuckled in response, _'Such a dense boy'._

"Well if it isn't the Western Champion, Nozomi-kun." Came a steel voice, it belonged to Vash, Nozomi's rival from last round. The redhead looked at her ex-rival with a small of sportsmanship. She offered out her hand in a friendly shake. "Eh, I suppose it is." Vash smirked, her facial expression seemingly dangerous as she took the gesture in a kind way.

"I bet no one ever bothered to tell you this but.." As the purple haired teen drew closer, until her lips were directly parallel to the other coordinator's ears. Almost touching. Just almost. "Your focus is perfect, the way you handle your pokemon is perfect, the way you carry yourself in contests is perfect, the only thing that needs help is your.." Her smirk grew as Nozomi's face grew torrid burgundy. "..timing. It's a little off."

Nozomi was taken aback, though her stoic facial expression didn't show it. She bit her lip and let go of their hand's grip. "Well, I'll be sure to train with my pokemon harder, then I'll beat 'cha." That caused the older emerald eyed coordinator's smug grin widen ear-to-ear. "Right. I'll be waitin' kiddo." Vash flipped violet strands of hair back in a suggestive manner. "See ya later." She chuckled and walked off.

Hikari, who had just seen the whole little snippet alongside Takeshi gulped inwardly. Plastered on her genuine feminine features framed a expression of jealousy at their closeness. "Look's like Nozomi's made a new friend?" He mumbled, a trickle of blood trailed down his nose. The azure haired coordinator stared wide-eyed, she felt a pang of jealousy in her chest.

"Hey Nozomi!" Standing near a cotton candy machine, Hikari called to Nozomi; about fifteen feet away.

"Eh?" Nozomi questioned slightly waving, calmly walking towards Takeshi and his distressed looking friend. Hikari noticed the slight blush on the older teenager's developed face. That made her even more infuriated. "You're friends with Vash Rowan?" She questioned.

"Eh.. Not really, she was just giving me a few tips on the appeal battles." Nozomi answered half truthfully, peering at Hikari with an expectant expression. "How about letting our pokemon take a break along with us?"

"Good idea, they deserve a break every once in a while!" Hikari chimed, something not right pinged in her chest. Her heart. Couldn't she keep her feeling under control? She's been keeping them in check since the first time they met. She couldn't possibly be jealous? Jealous of a someone getting close to Nozomi? Someone, other than herself anyways. How childish.

"Prinplup, Pachirisu, Floatzel, Loppunny, and you too Charot! Come out and have some fun along with us!" The five prized pokemon of the star coordinator vanished from inside the balls, moments later the outlines of their bodies materialized until they were in the land of humanized living.

"Prin!" The water owl growled happily and ran off for competitively to the battle fields. Causing Hikari to sweatdrop.

"Pachiru, ru, chiru!" Cute squeaks emitted from the small squirrel, it ran off to play with Takeshi's Sudowoodo and Croagunk.

"Floatzel!" The orange seal went to play alongside Pachirisu.

"Purugly. Misdreavus, Umbreon, Shellos, go out and have some fun. But whatever you do, don't get in trouble." Nozomi smirked letting her pokemon out. Her boyish expression beamed.

Takeshi smiled and lured the pokemon away, most likely to dine on famous pokeblocks.

"So my dear Hikari, what do you want to do?" Her trade mark brash grin perpetrated the younger girl.

Hikari smiled, stepping up to Nozomi. "Oh, Hehe.. I was thinking maybe play with our pokemon for a bit, but since they're gone.. Want to play some games by ourselves? Everyone else seems busy with something, why not us?" The runner up champion beamed in approval. "Okay, let's go!" She grabbed the hesitant coordinator's hand and looked her into the eyes. "I also have something to tell you." Hikari nodded blushing, "Oh..Okay." Nozomi let her fingers seemingly dance on Hikari's arm before abruptly pulling her in the direction of practical activity stations.

Hours later, sundials around Solaceon town pointed to twelve o'clock sharp. Even the air and stars were quick to point how our late it was getting. Yet, the occasion continued to rave with no signs of tiredness. The games, battles, and overall lallygagging prolonged in a harder fashion.

----

"Vash. Stop joking around and be serious. I have no idea how you won that battle against that girl." Shinji chided with his rough voice, leaning on an sturdy oak tree.

"Oh, you can't be serious? Besides, I won, fair and square.. Maybe you're just jealous?" The purple hued girl giggled softly, sitting cross-legged on the same tree's arm branch.

"I don't think so."

"You know so." Rowan stifled giggles turned into a hearty laughs.

"I don't even know why I try with you. I'm going back to Johto." He mumbled.

"Fine, go ahead." A large thump could be heard. "Ouch.. Damn you for shaking the tree Shinji."

Shinji grinned evilly, stepping away from the fallen infuriated girl. "Oh. Excuse me." He spoke, falsely apologizing.

"Whatever.. I'm going back to the party, I have business to attend to." Rowan brushed off her clothes and trailed back to the bustling crowds and noise.

"Eh.. Weirded out sister.." He mumbled. After the troubled male's kinswoman left his premises, a large boom ignited miles away. "What the?!" Shinji shouted, checking the area for anyone around that could have fell, or overdid a poke-move.

----

After maximum beguilement unfolded, the two maidens went on a scroll for tranquility. Nozomi ended up wanting to bring her friend to see a radiant pond spring. Hikari. with a popsicle in hand smiled at the scenery of the forest fest of Solaceon. The bug pokemon in this area used their 'string shot' daily on the trees and plant life, allowing the tall shrubs to gain a glimmering appearance.

For the sixteen year old coordinator, this had been one of the most glorious nights of her life, period. And she got to spend it with one of her best friends.. Well, to Hikari, Nozomi was closer to her than that. But the young woman would never tell. "I completely love being here with Nozomi-chan!" She mumbled to herself, moments later she bumped into something soft. That something soft was Nozomi's vested chest.

"You say something Hikari?" She questioned with a crooked smile, as if she really did in fact hear Hikari's faint mutters. "Nope, nothing at all. I was just mumbling.. About my next contests and me traveling to Hoenn.." Her mind chanted 'idiot', she didn't budge from Nozomi's chest whatsoever. Crimson in the face, clear senses now began to flood back with control. Clumsily, Hikari pulled herself off of her friend and found a seat on a boulder near the sparkling pond water.

"Oh, what a coincidence, eh? I was thinking about leaving to there to, to check out the contests." Nozomi retorted with a weird face, "There's something, I've been meaning to ask you." The redhead plopped herself beside Hikari, rubbing her temples indecisively.

"Yeah?"

"Eh, I was thinking, we'd make a perfect team.. So I just wanted to know, when we get ready for Hoenn, want to travel together? I mean, I understand if you want to stay with your friends. Maybe it's selfish of me to want company." She turned towards the pond with perpetual glow.

_'I could die. I could die. I could die.'_ Hikari wanted to scream 'Yes!' out in approval. _'Play it cool Hikari, maybe you can get to know Nozomi more...and tell her how much you like her.. Yeah right..' _She sighed with inward depression. Ash, Takeshi and herself were splitting up in a few weeks anyways. Ash completed the Sinnoh pokemon league and wanted a new adventure alongside his Pikachu. Takeshi wanted to work in a pokeblock breeding shop in Twinleaf town, after all his faraway dream was to become one of the best pokemon-breeders ever.

"No, it's not a problem Nozomi-kun! I'll be happy to travel with you in Hoenn! It'd be nice to have a girlfriend along as well!" The blue haired girl exclaimed happily, hugging Nozomi's slender side.

"Girlfriend, eh?" Nozomi chuckled caught in embrace, she wrapped her arm around Hikari's waist. With her open hand, she slipped on her shades.

"Oh, not like that! I-" Hikari stuttered wide-eyed, the other girl didn't bother to look. With the caress of a cheek, she was shushed.

"No need. This isn't the first time you've said such cute things. You're so.. _kawaii_.."

* * *

_Author Notes:_ I completely love this coupling.. It'd be cooler if they were older in the anime.. But even if they were ten/eleven in the show.. They clicked. Balanced.. Blinged! 


End file.
